1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a device for discharging a stream of fluid, and more particularly to a device that includes a water pump, a trigger mechanism, and a secondary fluid chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices for discharging a stream of fluid, such as a pneumatic water gun, for example, are known. Most pneumatic water guns use air pressure to force water out of a nozzle and into the air. These types of water guns utilize one of two types of propulsion systems: a pressurized reservoir system, or a separate firing chamber system.
Water guns that use the pressurized reservoir system have a single reservoir for air and water. The reservoir is first partially filled with water, then air is forced in under pressure. When a trigger is pulled, the pressurized air forces water out of the reservoir
Water guns that use the separate firing chamber system have a large reservoir for water only, and one or more smaller firing chambers. In this system, water is pumped from the reservoir into the firing chamber(s), compressing the air in the chamber(s). This exerts a force on the water, thus providing the power to push the water through the nozzle when the trigger is pulled.